


My Class President

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: An AU where Takanashi Tsumugi is a transfer student to her new school where she met a cold president of her class. Nanase Tenn how will things turn out between them





	1. The Cold Class President

Tsumugi took a deep breathe, to calm down her heart which was beating fast. Here she was standing nervously in front of the door to her new classroom.

Tsumugi jumped, pulled out from her thought when she heard the voice of her homeroom teacher, Asuke calling her name. 'Everything will be fine.' Tsumugi encouraged herself, pumping her fist as she turn the doorknob to her classroom stepping inside. Tsumugi held her breathe as all the pair of eyes in the classroom were focus on her.

"My name is Takanashi Tsumugi! I hope we get along!" Tsumugi shouted in her nervousness as she bowed while introducing herself. Applause rang out within the classroom.

Tsumugi felt welcome to this class upon her classmate's warm welcome.

"As for you your seat Takanashi." Asuke took a glance around the classroom, spotting an empty seat beside the class president Nanase Tenn. "You can sit at the empty seat beside Nanase our class president." 

Tsumugi nodded as she made her way towards her seat, placing her bag on the table, pulling out her chair making herself comfortable.

"Takanashi Tsumugi, I'll be in your care. Nanase-san." Tsumugi smile as she talk to her neighbour, a white hair boy by the name of Nanase Tenn who didn't respond to her, his gaze focusing towards the sky outside of the window.

Surprised by Nanase's reaction, Tsumugi decided not to mention another word thinking that perhaps he didn't want to talk in class, Tsumugi took out her own text book as their teacher Asuke began the class.

During, break while Tsumugi was talking to her new classmate, her eyes couldn't help but notice her neighbour Nanase Tenn making his way out of classroom alone, holding a lunch box.

The bell rang, marking the end of lesson for the day.

"Remember to do your self study for the day. Class dismiss." Asuke announce leaving the classroom, foot step of her classmate could be heard as they began leaving the classroom.  
Tsumugi watch as Tenn pack up, lifting his bag onto his shoulder, leaving the classroom.

She wanted to chase up to him when she was stop by a voice calling out to her.

"It's better that you don't associate yourself with Nanase Tenn. My name Ritsuke Wellington." Tsumugi turn toward the voice. A girl who was sitting right in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Ritsuke. Just call me Tsumugi will do." Tsumugi introduce herself with a smile on her feature.

"What kind of person is Nanase-san?" Tsumugi question in curiosity recalling the way he was glancing at those sky, there was loneliness present within his eyes. 

Ritsuke thought for a moment to Tsumugi's question "Nanase quiet and cold. Whenever others invited him to hang out. He would always turn them down. He don't talk to other in the class. He acts high and mighty like everyone lower then him." Ritsuke cross her arms as she continue "He seems to like acting as the teacher's pet to gain the teacher favour that why he our class president." Ritsue complained.

"I'll keep that in mind Ritsuke, Thanks." Tsumugi thank Ritsuke. when she felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. Tsumugi took out her phone to see a text message from Banri, her father assistance. apologizing that he will be late in picking her up since as he was busy with stuff with her father.

"I'll get going. I see you tomorrow Ritsuke." Tsumugi stood up waving good bye to her new classmate, who smile waving back at her as she left the classroom.

Tsumugi sent a text message to Banri, informing him not to pick her up as she will be heading home by herself when she heard the voice of a small children crying. 

Following the trial of the voice, Tsumugi found a young boy in red hair crying, seeming to be lost from his mother. She was about to approach the small boy when a familar white hair figure, Nanase Tenn, approach the young boy.

"Are you lost?" Tsumugi watch as Tenn question the crying boy in a soft voice. The young boy nodded his head as he continue crying.

"Don't cry Onii-san will sing and perform a special performance for you." Tenn comforted, Tsumugi watch as Tenn began singing and dancing for the young boy.   
It was a beautiful and warm song. The young boy look up glancing at Tenn, tears stop flowing down his cheek as he focus on watching Tenn sing and dance. The young boy applause happily when Tenn was done.

Tenn smile as he pat the young boy on his head. "Shall we go search for your mother together?" Tenn spoke to the young boy with a wide and warm smile on his feature that Tsumugi had not seen before.

"Tai" a women with a worried expression approach the both of them.

"Mama!" the young boy name Tai brighten when he saw the women, running towards the women wrapping his arms around her.

Tsumugi watched as the women bowed and thank Tenn before she held Tai leading him home. Tai smile and waved at Tenn, who smile back gently at him, waving as he bid him goodbye. Tsumugi notice the sadness in Tenn's eyes once again as he kept his gaze on Tai till their figure disappeared.

Tsumugi applaused as she approach Tenn "That was a great performance Nanase-san. I am glad Tai was able to find his Mama."

Tenn seem surprise to see Tsumugi, which was quickly covered by his usual cold expression as he turn to leave without saying another word.

"I see you in school tomorrow." Tsumugi was certain now that Nanase Tenn wasn't the kind of person that Ritsuke made him out to be.


	2. Getting closer

Tsumugi sat down in her seat right next to Tenn the following day "Morning Nanase-san." Tenn didn't respond to her as usual. The bell rang, indicating the start of lesson. 

"Class Stand." Tenn shouted as their homeroom teacher Asuke enter the classroom, starting their math lesson. Tsumugi couldn't help shifting her gaze towards Tenn at times between lesson. Now that she examine closely Tenn. He had hair as white as snow with mesmerizing eyes.

"Takanashi please answer the next question." the voice of Asuke their homeroom teacher rang out through the class, There was silent in the class as everyone gaze was focus on her. Tsumugi heart skip fast against her chest, sweat rolling down her forehead, panicking internally as she had no idea about the answer to the question. It was then that a small note slide to her from the side. The note was like her savior. It had the answer written on it and the method to derive the answer. 

Tsumugi speak out the answer and the method to derive it according to what was written on the note.

"That is correct Takanashi. Please take your seat." as Asuke continue on with the lesson.

Tsumugi sat down shifting her gaze over to Tenn who kept his eyes focus on his textbook in front of him. Tsumugi knew there was no one who could have possibly pass that note to her except for Tenn who was sitting right next to her.

The bell rang marking the time for recess, Tenn stood up, taking along his Bento box, preparing to head to his usual spot spot. Which was a quiet place to eat, stopping in his step when he heard Tsumugi's voice calling out to him. "Nanase-san wait up!"

Tenn raised his brow as he turn back, facing Tsumugi "What is it Takanashi-san. If it about yesterday matter I have nothing more to say to you."

Tsumugi immediately shook her head in response to his question "It not about that, thank you for helping me during math class earlier." Tsumugi show Tenn the note that he had passed her.

"Only this once. Next time don't expect me to help you with the answer. If you ever space out in class again." 

Tsumugi smile nodding her head, Tenn might seem like a cold person on the outside, However, Tsumugi had a hunch that Tenn had notice how nervous and anxious she was when she was call to answer the question in class earlier and decided to help her. He was a nice person within which made Tsumugi curious as to why Tenn act so cold towards other people. "Do you mind if I accompany you for lunch break?"

Tenn didn't want any company. However, seeing that bright and innocent smile on Tsumugi feature, like a certain someone, he couldn't reject her, as memory of that certain someone flash into his mind. 

"Tenn-nii. I came here to see you. Tenn-nii always alone at lunch and Riku's feeling better today to leave the hospital." a boy with red hair answered with a bright and innocent smile on his feature as he gave Tenn a hug.

"Suit yourself." Tenn left that word as he turn around, leaving the classroom.

Tenn made his way to the rooftop. He like it here, reason being that it was quiet and cooling. Tenn made himself comfortable on a spot, while Tsumugi sat down right next to him eating the bread the she had gotten yesterday from the bread shop. She watched as Tenn open his Bento box which look delicious filled with Riceball, Takoyaki and Omelette

"Those look delicious Nanase-san. Did you prepare them yourself?"

Tenn place down the rice ball that he was taking a bite out from upon hearing Tsumugi's question "You sure have lots of question Takanashi-san, Yes. Since my parent are always busy with their job." 

Tsumugi eyes lighten upon hearing Tenn's answer. 

"That amazing! you know how to cook all of these by yourself!? I have tried to prepare Bento for my father and his assistant name Banri who was working hard once. It didn't go well." Tsumugi paused, her face red as a tomato when she recall her failed experience as she fiddled with her hands

"Do you think you could teach me if it isn't too much trouble." Tsumugi muster the courage to ask, waiting from an answer from Tenn, not wanting to trouble him.

Tenn let out a sigh, he couldn't reject Tsumugi seeing that hopeful look in her eyes.

"Alright..."

Tsumugi's was over the moon when she heard Tenn answer. 

"Thank you so much Nanase-san" Tsumugi bowed in gratitude, tear almost overflowing from her cheek from her happiness. 

Tenn pulled out a packet of tissue handing it to her, shifting his gaze away. He wonder if all girls cry that easily

"Dry those tears. Takanashi-san." 

"Really thank you so much Nanase-san." Tsumugi wiped away the tears with the packet of tissue from Tenn

"How about this weekend would it be fine?"

"I don't have any plan this weekend." Tenn answered, knowing that he didn't had anything plan this weekend.

"Then I see you over at my home this weekend. Let exchange contact so it be easier to communicate." Tsumugi held out her mobile phone as the both of them exchange contact

"Break time is almost over we should finish up and head back to class." Tenn answered as he continue with his own share of food. Even though slightly, Tsumugi feature brighten with a smile. She felt that she had gotten a bit closer to Tenn as she finish up her bread.


	3. An Experience in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenn had came to Tsumugi house as he had agreed to Tsumugi

Tenn stood outside the house with the sign that read 'Takanashi Residence' a breathe of cold air escape his lips as he reach out his hand pressing on the door bell. Soon the sound of the door opening could be heard as the dooor open to reveal a short blonde hair girl wearing an apron, by the name of Takanashi Tsumugi, whom he had promise to teach how to cook.

"Nanase-san you are here!" The excitment apparent in Tsumugi's tone of voice. "It seems you are well prepare as well in that apron" Tenn pointed at the apron that she was wearing.

A tint red spread across her feature, she was so excited to be able to learn how to cook today that she couldn't sleep the entire night. Hence, Tsumugi had gotten up quite early. No way would she tell all of that to Nanase Tenn. "Eh!? This? I-I am just trying out the apron that I bought yesterday." she lied slightly. "C-Come on in" Tsumugi ushered as she stepped aside making way for Tenn to step in. Tenn took off his shoe before stepping into the house. "Thanks for having me here today." Tenn took a quick glance around, The house was neat, warm and comfortable within.

"The kitchen is this way." Tsumugi turn heading into the kitchen with Tenn behind her.

"Will these ingredients be enough?" Tsumugi question, stepping aside revealing all the ingredients that she had bought from the super market yesterday.

Tenn glanced at all the ingredient that was laid neatly on the counter. He place a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. Seeing how much ingredient Tsumugi had bought, he couldn't help but find her adorable. 

Tsumugi blushed lightly. "Is there something wrong?" though this was the first time Tsumugi ever seen him that way

Tenn shook his head, making his way to the counter where all the ingredients are resting. "From all of these ingredients we could prepare omelette rice. Are you alright with this Takanashi-san?"

Tsumugi immediately nodded her head as Tenn took out his own apron putting it on. 

"Let beat the egg first?" Tenn instructed, Tsumugi nodded as she began cracking the egg into a small bowl. "Add some sugar, pepper." Tsumugi did as instructed by Tenn measuring the amount for each carefully.

Once that was done Tsumugi began heating up the pan with Tenn supervising her, pouring the oil into the pan. It was too hot that the oil splatter out and scalded Tsumugi's hand. Tsumugi immediately pulled her hand back, her hand burning from the pain from the scald. 

Seeing that, Tenn immediately turn off the fire on the stove, pulling Tsumugi's hand towards him. "Let me take a look." 

Tsumugi's hand which had been scalded was bright red, throbbing with pain. Tenn turn on the cold tap water, pulling Tsumugi hand under it.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Tenn question?

"It's in the cupboard by the hallway." Tsumugi informed Tenn, who immediately made his way out of the kitchen to the hallway returning in a minute.

"This will sting abit." Tenn informed as he open the first aid kit, took out the antiseptic cream and began applying on the burn on Tsumugi's hand.

Tsumugi winced from the pain as Tenn apply the medication while glancing at Tenn's feature. Tsumugi didn't understand why her heart was jumping so fast against her chest. Upon closer look, Tenn was quite good looking and he was really gentle when he apply the medication for her.

"I am done." Tenn answered as he close the first aid kit.

Tsumugi took a deep breathe, trying to calm her erotic breathing and heart beating which was beating like a wild stampede. 

"Thanks... Nanase-san."

"Your face look really red Takanashi-san are you alright?"

"Eh! I am fine Nanase-san" she assured quickly. "Why don't you cook and show me while I take down the note. I'll go get my note now." Tsumugi use that as an excuse, quickly making her way out of the kitchen, placing her hand over her chest as she got to her room. she took a deep breathe finally calming down her heart as she return to the kitchen with her notebook where Tenn was waiting.

"Sorry for the wait." Tsumugi apologized

"I didn't wait long don't worry Takanashi-san. Shall with begin?"

Tsumugi nodded, watching as Tenn began preparing and cooking the omelette rice, taking down the steps on her note book. Tsumugi couldn't help but think that Tenn was incredible as she watch him cook.

"It smells really nice" Tsumugi commented when Tenn was finally done, as she took a spoon taking a bite, savouring the taste, her eyes lighten. 

"It delicious Nanase-san." Tsumugi complimented

Tsumugi glance towards Tenn when she notice that was no response, seeing that sad look in Tenn's eyes once again as he stare at the omelette rice.

"Nanase-san?" he called out to him once again.

As if pulled out from his thought Tenn turn to face Tsumugi "I am sorry for spacing out earlier. Takanashi-san thank you. It getting late i should get going home too."

"Thanks for everything Nanase-san." an idea came to Tsumugi as she took out a lunch box from the drawer, filling the lunch box with the omelette rice. Holding out to Tenn

"Take some back to enjoy. it your hard work after all."

A gentle smile spread across Tenn feature as he took over the lunch box "Thanks Takanashi-san"

"You have a really good smile. You should do that more often" Tsumugi commented, recalling that same gentle smile she saw on his face on her first day of transfer while Tenn was comforting the kid.

A small blush covered Tenn's feature. "I should get going." he turn to leave.

"See you on Monday." Tsumugi shouted to him while waving her hand as Tenn figure disappear as he left her house.


End file.
